For All The Times I Can't Reverse
by ibuberu
Summary: Ten years later, they strike a new deal. —RubySapphire.


**notes:** did i plan for this? no, i just got a prompt on twitter and i intended for it to be a drabble but then my heart exploded

have i come a long way since 50 frantic ways? i dunno, but guess i'm still a sucker for these two a literal decade on

* * *

Over the years, Sapphire has attempted all manner of confession: face-to-face under torrential rain, hand in hand standing before the possible end of the world, foolishly through Gold, a bit more gently through Crys, yelling mid-argument, and then, softly, when there is no one else around but them.

Likewise, Ruby has mastered all tactics of avoidance: pushing her off Pilo's back, using imminent disaster as distraction, pretending not to hear her, feigning ignorance, keeping his big mouth shut for _once_.

She does not know when she grows out of this back and forth and stops trying. Maybe it is when she is sixteen or eighteen. She's twenty-one now, and looking back at the last few years, her friendship with Ruby has improved. They still argue, but it's less these days. (Emerald would be proud of 'em, if he bothered to step out of his lab to notice.) Their fights are no longer about unrequited feelings or ten-year old love confessions. It's more like: which way to go when they've gotten lost, or how her new clothes aren't colour-coordinated, stuff that they can laugh about, stuff that can be either 'right' or 'wrong'. You can't really do that with feelings.

Part of why they fight less is because they talk less too. The Petalburg Gym is always expecting new challengers and she hasn't had a break since she took over Norman three years ago. Having this job takes her mind off nagging thoughts, pushes her to keep training, adapting to new trainers and their partner pokemon visiting from regions she's never had the luxury to travel to. On the rare afternoons she can afford to leave the gym early, she treks through the lush forests encircling the city, retracing the steps of her childhood backyard.

As she walks with Toro, she thinks about new strategies, designs for the gym, what she'll have for dinner, and on days she passes by her old Secret Base—Ruby. Unlike the past, when the thought of him would make her scowl, now it is more often accompanied by a sigh, maybe a sheepish grin if she is in a good mood. It's not just because she's mellowed a bit since her anxious teenage days. It's because he'd spent a lot of effort on the old Secret Base, dolling it up and even adding a tent with pillows inside for her in case she spent a night in the forest. "Though I'll never understand why anyone would want to," he'd sneer, as if begging to start another fight.

Now, he's always in Lilycove judging those Pokemon Contests. But once a month, she'll receive a parcel from him with something fancy to clip in her hair and this particular brand of Pokemon food that Toro and the rest like to eat. It's shipped in from Kanto, and Lilycove is the cheapest place to get it. Usually Ruby includes a hurried note like "Mimi's gotten even prettier" or "I found the perfect fabric today" or "I'll visit soon", though the third time she receives this particular sign off, Sapphire takes it with a grain of salt.

She hasn't been to the old base in awhile, but today is special. She weaves through the twisty paths of the woods until the leaves open up to the entrance of the long abandoned Secret Base. The sound of dry leaves and twigs crunches under the soles of her boots. All the memories she and Ruby made here, it'd been before they got proper jobs and stopped hanging out, before they cleared out the entire base, before she gave up on him replying her confessions.

She remembers stumbling into the base after getting into a nasty fight with a group of territorial Mightyena, and how Ruby brandished a first aid kit and stitched the deepest cut up. And the other time, when he surprised her with a cake on her birthday and didn't get too upset when she couldn't resist smashing a slice into his face. And the time when they both fell asleep waiting for the rain to stop, and she dreamt that he'd touched her cheek and whispered something she couldn't hear. And, the very first time they met—their 80-day bet. So many things changed in the span of those 80 days.

Sapphire double checks the date on her PokeNav. Ten years ago on this day, she swung from a vine and saved a helpless Ruby. Ten years ago, she reunited with the little, fierce boy who saved her when she'd been helpless.

In the middle of this tranquil forest, Sapphire shuts her eyes and feels the warm sunlight on her skin. How much has changed the past decade? She's proven her worth as a gym leader, she's met and learned from so many other Dex Holders and pokemon masters, she's become a braver and wiser person. So what if the only thing that she hasn't gotten better at is dealing with Ruby? So what if she can't help but come back to this sentimental spot even though she should've grown up and moved on by now?

Just then, she hears a rustle from inside the Secret Base.

Toro readies its fists as Sapphire jumps back and lands on all fours.

"Who's there? Come out!" she growls at the darkness.

"Easy. It's just me."

Toro lowers its talons and squawks, immediately recognising the voice.

Ruby steps out into the light, a hand adjusting the frame of his spectacles. He's stopped wearing his goofy hat, and looks a lot like his dad now. Except, his eyes are kinder. They've always been. Zuzu the Swampert appears beside him, greeting them with mild-mannered coos.

"What're you doing here? You spooked me!" Sapphire asks as she stands upright, more surprised than angry. Zuzu and Toro are much more agreeable with one another, bounding off to play fight in a pile of leaves.

"Very nice to see you again too," Ruby says with a dash of sarcasm, and inches back when she shoots him a dirty look. "Just thinking of redecorating, I suppose," he relents, propping a hand on his chin. He examines the mouth of the cave with a measuring tape as Sapphire stands aside, jaw slack. "Remember how this used to look? I must admit it was one of my best interior design projects. I don't think I gave myself a proper pat on the back for that. No matter, I've already got ideas for how to make Secret Base 2.0 even more fabulous!"

Sapphire doesn't understand what's happening. Trust Ruby to be the sort of person who you miss, and then immediately want gone when he's actually around. "That was when we were kids! What… what's the use of coming back here now? Don't you have a job?"

Ruby glances over his shoulder mid-measurement and raises an eyebrow. "Pot calling kettle black, much?"

Sapphire sucks in a breath and stands her ground. "This is my neck of the woods! I can come here whenever I want!"

"You know how I never really liked spending time at that house with my dad around? This place is about the closest place I'd call home for me, at least in Hoenn. Lilycove is nice and clean and all, and I hate to admit it, but I was starting to miss this place." Ruby does not turn around when he says this, but watching the firm line of his chin and the hand he runs along the cave wall, Sapphire can tell that he's being serious.

"And today's our anniversary, isn't it? Of the day we met." He spins on his heel to finally face her.

Sapphire wills herself not to blush like a thirteen-year old, and it is easy when she thinks about how Ruby shouldn't be allowed to use that word.

"Pfft. Anniversary? Ain't that reserved for lovey-dovey couples? Who gave you permission to call it that?" Sapphire feels her heart sting at this, and hopes that it hurts Ruby too, even just a fraction.

The expression on his face shifts, from classic, nonchalant, above-it-all Ruby to a more neutral one. He presses his lips together and slowly winds the measuring tape around his knuckles, fidgeting with his hands.

"Will you help me rebuild the Secret Base, Sapph'?" he tries to change the topic.

"Why should I? I don't come here anymore."

"You're here now, aren't you?" Ruby points out.

Sapphire sputters. "That's—argh! Look, maybe to you it'll be a fun and easy project, something to getcha' mind off the stress of work. Whatever. This place means a lot more to me than you, and I ain't in the mood to be a part o' your flights o' fancy."

"It means a lot to me too." Ruby stares at her, his mouth curving into a frown.

The words burst from Sapphire before she can contain them: "Then why didn't you come back sooner?"

Her emotions have gotten to him and he fires back without filtering his words either. "I didn't know what to do! I didn't know when would be a good time. I didn't know how scary and disgusting the cave would be. I… I didn't know how to tell you that I missed you, Sapph'."

Hearing this from Ruby, the Ruby who is supposed to be selfish, the Ruby she hates, the Ruby she loves, Sapphire clenches her hand into a fist. She does not say a word, instead choosing to glare at him, daring him to continue.

To his credit, he does. "I know I've been a Gold-level jerk about it, but I'm not good with words. Running away? Making anything look pretty? All that's easier than talking about feelings." Ruby straightens his posture and removes his spectacles, so that he's looking directly at her. "But Sapph', all the times we've spent and all the times we're going to spend—they're important to me too. They've always been. I was too young and immature to face it. I'm trying to get better at it. Ten years is a long time to do nothing, and I don't want to spend the next ten years not doing anything."

Sapphire bites down on her lip, suppressing the urge to shout at the top of her lungs, to point and laugh at how their roles have reversed. To give him payback for all these years of chasing and dodging and convenient amnesia, hasn't that been something she's always wanted?

But Ruby's words also cause her to think about everything she's been through with him. She wouldn't call it 'doing nothing'. It's everything but that. Haven't they been through thick and thin together since their very first adventure? Haven't they saved the world and held hands more times than she can count? Sure, they never talked about what they meant to each other, but at the end of the day, she knew that Ruby had her back. That he'd be there, always with a new set of clothes for whatever reason, and how she loved wearing the stuff he made even though she was too embarrassed to admit it.

Maybe she should have paid more attention to what Ruby did for her, instead of the stuff he refused to say. Maybe she's been just as much of an immature brat as him.

"Don't ignore me," Ruby says in a soft voice. It is the voice of someone who is guilty, who knows that they don't deserve a reply, not after what they've done, and not done.

For all the mistakes Ruby has made, Sapphire is sure she's made some too. And Ruby, he never really left her alone, even when they huge, ugly fights. Even when they were cities apart. He always found a way to show that he was still thinking of her, with sparkly hair clips she only wore on special occasions, and a bag of food that wasn't meant for her.

Sapphire clears her throat and says, "I'll help you rebuild the base, on one condition."

Ruby visibly gulps. "What?"

"Take me out on a date." She puts her hands on her hips.

He blinks a few times, as if he can't quite process what she just said.

"Deal?" she asks with a chuckle. It's funny, seeing Ruby caught off guard.

"Alright," Ruby concedes at last. Instead of looking defeated, he smiles.

Sapphire lifts her hand up for a handshake. When Ruby takes her hand in his, it is a warm and familiar feeling. It reminds her of deep seas and heavy floods and relentless droughts and soaring through the skies. Of soft, blurry afternoons playing in the grass, childish laughter ringing in the air.

"It's a deal."


End file.
